Black Rose
by Yayfully Free
Summary: Somehow, he just knew that she would want the black rose.  Written for the XL Crazy Pairing Challenge.


**Black Rose  
****Authored By: **SeeMeInTheShadows  
**Summary: **Somehow, he just knew that she would want the black rose.  
**A/N: **This is from the challenge at XL. You saw Enzo's fic, now here is mine. I tried to make it a crack pairing, without a crack story. If you can't tell, this takes place a few years after season one. It has fluff in it. It's in present-tense, so if I messed that up, tell me. Try to guess before the end. Though the characters I put this under should tell you something. I don't know if I got the characters right, so please tell me how I did.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

"It's black."

Even to her own ears, it sounds monotonous. Which was good, because that was how she had been meaning to sound. Because really, this was a waste of her time. She had only agreed to this date out of desperation.

"Yeah, I know. I picked it out."

"Isn't a black rose the symbol of death or something?" she asks him. She doesn't sound monotonous anymore. She sounds a little desperate, or confused, or maybe just annoyed. She is a little desperate, confused, and annoyed but she doesn't need to sound like that. She takes a moment to get her voice back in check.

"Yeah, probable," he says, scratching his nose and lifting himself up to try and catch peek at the kitchens, and hopefully his food. "I thought you would like it." He sounds bored and unhappy at the prospect of her picking at the color flower he chose. Unlike her, his voice gave away exactly what he was feeling at all times.

"You thought I would like the symbol of death?" Her voice is monotonous again. She was pleased at that.

"I just thought you would like it. I wasn't comparing you to death or something, if that's what you think." His voice drips with defense for himself.

"So it's either the symbol of death, or it is dead, and you thought I would like it?" She sounds incredulous, but with enough uncaring mixed in that it satisfies her for the time being.

"I've dated a lot of girls. You didn't react to my pickup lines. Most smart girls don't. And smart girls don't fall for clichés. Plus, I thought you would appreciate it." His voice was emotionless. He was just giving away facts, nothing more, nothing less.

"Why?" Good. Politely curious without being to involved.

"I don't know. You can use it for multiple uses. Plus, when you're busy studying because smart people study, you don't have to take care of it, because it looks the same no matter what." He was being defensive again.

"You know, I thought I got rid of you years ago, at Kadic when you tried to flirt with me." Uninterested. Meant to gauge his reaction.

"I didn't try and flirt with you. I meant what I said." He sounds calm or if nothing else, a very good liar. "You just got lucky and I saw you again and asked you to come to dinner with me. And I got lucky that your friend blew you off and you wanted to make her jealous." He doesn't show any emotion and she realizes that she's losing the voice war.

"You know about that?" she asks. Her voice is still emotionless, she can't let him win, but inside she's reeling with the casual way he spouts out information that she thought she was hiding.

"Yeah. I'm good at things like this. Sort of like a cat or a ninja in the way I find things out. Maybe a fly on the wall." He sounds prideful and she's winning again.

"Really?" She doesn't believe him. It's obvious in her voice and she's still winning.

"Yep. They don't expect me to be able to remember or care about what they're saying. Plus, my parents are Psychologists or something. They like teaching me to read body language and stuff. They think it will help me later in life or something."

She nods. She really isn't interested in this conversation, but she'll go with it. He is right, after all.

He nods back.

"Do you know that black roses don't occur naturally? Or at least I don't think it does." He spouts it out as if it were a natural part of the conversation, and in his head, it may have been."

She stares at him and she whips out a laptop. She stares at his confused look and logs onto the internet. "Death, hatred, sorrow, mourning, and farewell." She raises an eyebrow at him.

He smiles back and grabs the laptop. "It also says…profound love?" His voice is still giving him away. "I didn't even know myself, so I hope you excuse me."

He smiles wider and she smiles back. Maybe letting some resistance go isn't a bad thing for her.

He seems to feed off of her acceptance and gains more energy. She, surprising herself feeds off of his excitement, and the date continues, with both continuing their conversations. The voice war was long passed and ancient history.

After their food arrived and was eaten, he smiles at her again. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I ask you for a second date. I do have profound love for you, after all, so I hope you forgive me."

She smiles. She notices a daring glint in his eyes, and though her mood has improved, she still is a bit wary. She even begins to wonder if agreeing to a second date via smiling was a good idea.

"Tealia Della Robbia," he muses quietly. "I think it could work."

She lightly hits him, though still smiling. "Not so fast, Romeo."

"But we will have a second date, right."

"Why not. I still need to make my friend jealous, after all."

He pays for the meal. That makes her happy. As they leave, she turns to him.

"Bring another black rose to the date, and you might have just made the right prediction about my name."

She hits him again, and leaves. He stares at her as she goes her way.

He brings another black rose the next time.

* * *

Please Review and tell me how I did.

-SeeMeIntheShadows


End file.
